Demons
by Breezychick15
Summary: <html><head></head>"Who are you?" Dean demanded. The man crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm the Demon who was sent to help you." AU Set in season 4 of Supernatural. In which a Demon is sent to help the Winchesters instead of Castiel, and that Demon is Damon Salvatore. Future Damon/Dean SLASH and Stefan/Meg. Warnings inside.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded. The man chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm the Demon who was told to help you" Set in season 4 of Supernatural. Damon/Dean AU**

**Warning(s): Slash, language, violence, drug use, and mentions of child abuse.**

**Note: This is an AU story. Obviously, Damon was never in Supernatural. In this story, he is not a Vampire, and Castiel won't be featured that much in this story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One

Dean didn't know what to expect about whoever dragged him out of hell. It had to be something powerful, maybe even something they've never dealt with before. His father's journal had been no help, so it wasn't anything John had encountered before.

What he _wasn't_ expecting, however, was the man who walked into the barn. The guy was dressed in all black; black shirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans and black shoes. Bangs fell slightly above his eyebrows, and his hair was almost as long as Sam's had been back when he was in college, but not quite. He wore a cocky smirk on his face as he slowly walked towards Dean and Bobby. Lights flickered above their heads.

"Demon?" Bobby muttered to Dean.

Dean never took his eyes off the man as he replied, "He can't be. We sprayed this place down with protective symbols and traps. Whatever he is, though, he looks like a huge douche bag"

"I find that to be very offensive" The man stopped a few feet away from them, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh, well, sorry to hurt your feelings" Dean said sarcastically.

"Apology accepted"

Bobby cleared his throat and cut in. "What the hell are you?"

"_Who_ the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

The man chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm the Demon who was told to help you"

Dean tensed and gripped the knife he held in his hand. The man glanced at it and tilted his head slightly. "That won't work on me, pal. I'm not your typical Demon"

"Which explains how you managed to get in" Bobby said. "What kind of Demon can walk right over trap? None of them were broken"

The Demon looked around the barn and rolled his eyes. "That's a long story"

"Well, hope we aren't taking up any of your time" Bobby said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Unfortunately, I have nothing but time now that I was assigned to help the Winchesters. I'll get to that in a little bit", he added when Dean began to open his mouth to ask a question. "Basically, I died as a human and came back to life as a Demon"

"Came back as a Demon?" Dean frowned. "Are you telling me you died and-?"

"And came back to life as a Demon, just like I said. I didn't go to hell. I just woke up the next day looking the same as ever, minus the Demon eyes and the ability to not die-again"

"That's horseshit" Bobby said, although he sounded a little unsure, like the Demon could possibly be telling the truth. "No Demon I've ever heard of died as a human and got to keep their human form"

The Demon rolled his eyes again. "Right, because if you and the Winchesters haven't heard of it or seen it, it just _can't _be real. I can't believe me, of all people, am saying this, but…cocky much?"

"Just cut to the chase, douche, and tell us how the hell this is possible", Dean growled. "And what's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to be at your service, Dean Winchester. And to answer your first question, I have absolutely no idea. I've been trying to figure that out myself for a while now and haven't gotten anywhere"

"Okay, and how did you manage to drag me out of hell?"

Damon chuckled again and walked over towards the table where Dean and Bobby had performed the summoning. "God told me to"

"God? As in Heaven?" Dean asked in disbelief, eyebrows raised. "Are you telling me God exists?"

"Heaven exists, yeah, and so do Angels, although most of them are assholes. Anyway, I was walking home one night when this Angel named Castiel and his sidekick Uriel appeared out of nowhere, telling me that God ordered me to go get some guy named Dean Winchester out of hell. If that wasn't enough, I was also told I had to protect you and your brother Sam, only I don't know why. They didn't tell me anything, only that there'll be a time soon when you'll need my help."

"Why you?" Dean asked "Why would 'God' tell a Demon to help me out? Why not send one his Angels? In case you haven't heard, just about every Demon out there wants me and my brother dead."

Damon sighed, clearly getting annoyed with all the questions. "I'm not like most Demons. For one, I'm the only one that I know of who came back to life as a Demon, good looks intact and all." Dean snorted at that, which Damon ignored. "Second, I'm not evil like 98% of Demons are. I still have my humanity."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. The Demon-Damon-sounded like he was telling the truth, and even a Demon probably wouldn't go as far as making up some huge story like that. Still, there was that question that he felt like needed to be asked. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I hate when people ask that question. How the hell do you want me to prove it you? Because I don't have a way to do that right now. Trust me, I would rather spend doing other things instead of babysitting _The Harvey Boys, _but I can't exactly say no to God. I don't have a damn clue what's gonna happen sometime in the near future that will require me protecting you idiots." Damon paused and thought for a moment. "Although, you could always summon me without actually doing a summoning. All you have to do say my name out loud and I'll be able to hear it and get to you. When you need me, call me. That's going to have to be enough proof that you can trust me for now."

Despite having the urge to kill Damon anyway, Dean resisted. The guy said he couldn't be killed by the knife, and something inside of him told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to kill him. Dean had no friggin' idea what to believe. His mind was spinning. First, he spends 40 years in hell, and then he gets dragged out of it by some Demon who supposedly isn't like any other Demon-minus being an arrogant bastard-and was commanded by God to protect him and his brother, because apparently shit is going to hit the fan soon.

"Look, buddy", Dean said in a calm voice "No offence, but Sam and I did put a little of our trust in a Demon before named Ruby, and she screwed us over. I'm a little passed trusting Demons"

Damon truly looked offended this time, and he glared at Dean. "Hey, just because the little bitch fooled you and you brother, doesn't mean you can't trust me. I'm not Ruby. And like I said, I may not exactly be able to prove it to you right now, but I will, eventually. And think about it for a second; you were already in hell. Why would I drag you out of the pit? What would be the point of that?"

"You tell me"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a pain-in-the-ass?"

"Once or twice"

"Well, before you two decide to bother me with more questions", Damon said dryly, "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I can tell I'm gonna need it when it comes to you and Sam"

Dean and Bobby didn't say anything else, though there were plenty of things Dean wanted to say. But Damon was already walking away, and if anything, he could get Sam and go back to Bobby's to do research. Well, at least Bobby and Sam could. As soon as Damon mentioned sleep, he realized just how tired he actually was.

"Oh, and Dean?"

The hunter shook himself out of his thoughts and saw Damon looking back at him. "What?"

"I forgot to mention one last thing, something the Angels said"

"And what's that?"

Damon's expression turned serious. "They said they have work for you."

Before Dean could reply, Damon turned away from him and walked out of the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, in this story, Damon was born the same year as Dean, which is 1979. I decided not to not make him over 100 years old like he is in **_**The Vampire Diaries. **_**However, because everyone says that Damon is 23 in immortal years on **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** that is how old he is in this story, since he can't age. I hope no one minds the changes. If you do, I would suggest not reading this story. **

Chapter 2

That night, Damon walked into the kitchen of his house and pulled out a kitchen chair from the table to sit down. The squeaking of the old chair legs scraping against the floor was the only sound that could be heard in the big house he had lived in since he was born.

The house hadn't changed much. Sure, there was some new furniture, new TV'S that he had bought because the old ones were too old and weren't working properly, and a new rug that covered the entire living room floor. The old one had blood stains on it, which he probably could have scrubbed out, but even then it wouldn't have made him stop thinking of what had happened almost 13 years ago when he was sixteen…

Twenty-nine going on thirty. That's how old he should be right now. Of course, he's dead-in one way, at least-which means he's forever stuck as a twenty-three year old. At first, the idea of being twenty-three forever had appealed to him very much. Now, it was something he hated. The idea of living until the end of the world filled him with nothing but dread. An eternity would he have to live with all those bad memories of his childhood and teenage years, and the bad choices and mistakes he had made as an adult. He would never forget them. And though the nightmares had stopped, he could still feel, hear, and see everything that happened. This house was a constant reminder of that.

Why he chose to still live in this house was something even _he_ didn't really know. Maybe it was because he wanted to be here incase his brother came back...If his brother was even still alive. Maybe he chose to stay here because it was the only place that really felt like home to him, despite the bad memories. Hell, maybe it was because he wanted to punish himself. Whatever it was, he knew he would probably never leave.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts and clenched his jaw. "Stop torturing yourself, Damon" he muttered. Taking out his pack of cigarettes, he grabbed one, lit it, and breathed in deeply.

"Smoking isn't good for you, you know," a deep voice said suddenly, causing Damon to jump slightly before he realized who it was.

He puffed on his cigarette again. "Not like I can die" He thought for a moment before turning around and held out the cigarette to Uriel. "Want it?"

Uriel smirked a little and shook his head. "I'll pass"

"What about you, Castiel?"

The other Angel that stood next to Uriel averted his eyes from Damon's. "I do not smoke", he said.

"Well, you could have fooled me. Your voice sounds like you've been smoking for years"

Castiel's eyes snapped back to Damon's and his eyes narrowed. "We did not come here to smoke, we came to discuss more about Dean and Sam Winchester and the plans we have for the three of you"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone, "but I'm not really in the mood to talk about anything having to do with the Winchester's or these so-called plans you have for us. I did what you asked me to do tonight. I made a visit to Dean and explained everything. I'm now his and his brother's personal bodyguard-which I'm not too thrilled about-so do me a favor and _fuck off"_

Uriel stepped forward, eyes flashing, though he still wore the slight smirk. "Listen to me, you abomination. The only reason we haven't sent you to hell is because our father told us you would be useful. And that is the only reason. Your kind is nothing but trash-"

"And your kind is so much better, right?" Damon stood up and walked closer to Uriel, though he kept a bit of distance between them. "You Angels make yourselves seem like the good guys, but in truth all you are, are douche bags with wings"

Uriel's eyes narrowed and this time he stepped over to Damon until they were practically in each other's face. "Who said we are supposed to be the good guys," he snarled "We are soldiers of Heaven, and we do what needs to be done, may it be right or wrong." He chuckled darkly and smiled. "You may be one of the strongest Demon's to exist aside from Lucifer himself, but we can still take you down. So do yourself a favor and shut your mouth and _learn your place_."

Damon and Uriel glared at each other, daring the other to make a move.

"Uriel", Castiel finally said, "Let us just go for tonight. We have far more important things to do instead of arguing with this Demon"

Uriel held his glare for a moment longer before chuckling again. He turned away from Damon and walked towards his brother. "All right", he said, "We'll discuss what we needed to tomorrow"

"No", Damon said quietly. He lost the hard expression on his face, and as Castiel looked at him closely, he could see how emotionally and physically tired the Demon was.

"No, what?" Castiel asked.

"Just tell me now"

Uriel snickered and gestured for Damon to sit down. "Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got nothing" Bobby sighed the next day, and threw the book he had been reading on the table. "None of these books had jack shit in them about what kind of Demon that Damon guy is"

Sam shook his head and closed the book in his hand. "There's nothing in here, either"

"What about the Angels," Dean asked "Anything on them?" He took a swig of beer and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, plopping his feet up on the other side of Bobby's desk.

Bobby swatted Dean's feet. "You could help us, you know", he said in a fake-sweet tone.

"Hey, I just got back from hell. Let me enjoy myself for a while"

Bobby rolled and Sam rolled their eyes, but Bobby explained to Dean what he had found. "From what I've read so far, Angels are real"

"Wow, Bobby" Dean said sarcastically "Slow down. I don't think my brain can handle so much information"

"I wasn't finished, you idgit" Bobby snapped.

Dean gestured for Bobby to continue and took another swig of beer.

"Apparently, Angels are the only ones who can rescue someone Hell"

"So how did-what was his name?" Sam asked.

"Damon" Dean answered before Bobby could.

"Right. So how did Damon manage to get you out of Hell? He's a Demon, right?"

"Yeah, a special kind of Demon" Bobby sighed and shrugged. "That's what he told me and Dean. He could be lying, for all I know, but he sure as hell didn't sound like he was"

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Right, because Demon's can _never _sounds convincing when they lie"

"That's a pretty big lie, even for a Demon"

"Okay" Dean stood up and went to lean back against the wall. "Say Damon isn't lying. Why is it that we can't find a friggin' thing about what he is in any of these books?"

Sam shrugged and looked at Bobby. "Just because there's nothing in any of these books doesn't mean that there isn't one that can tell us what we need to know. We just might not have it"

"Or, he was lying" Dean snapped.

"Look, Dean-"

"Shut up, the both of ya" Bobby cut in "You're giving me a damn headache. Why don't we just keep looking? The good-old internet might come in handy"

Sam nodded and stood up to grab his laptop. "I'll look and see"

"Good. And as for you, princess-" Bobby threw a book at Dean, which the hunter barely managed to catch "You keep looking"

Dean muttered something but sat back down and opened the book, wishing he had some pie he could enjoy while boring himself with research on what was probably something the Demon had made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon could feel that they were in trouble, but he refused to help them.

He knew that it was his job and he would probably hear it from Castiel and Uriel later on, if they were watching, but he didn't care. If Dean Winchester wanted to be a stubborn dick and not call him for help, then the hunter could handle it on his own. And besides, all he wanted to do was go home and relax and smoke a joint or two.

As Damon walked past an alleyway, he saw someone standing there out of the corner of his eye and knew who it was without really looking.

"Ruby," he said in cheery tone that was fake "What do _you _want?"

The female Demon leaned back against the wall of the alleyway and gave him a no-bullshit look. "I know the Angels told you everything"

"You mean about how I'm supposed to make sure the Winchester's don't start the Apocalypse by breaking all sixty-six seals accidentally and cause Lucifer to rise from Hell? Yeah, it may have come up over drinks"

Ruby didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice, but she ignored it. "Then I guess you and I are on the same team"

Damon let out a snort. "What, _you _want to help make sure the seals don't get broken? I didn't take you as one who'd help out Angels"

"And I didn't take you-the most power-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the most powerful Demon, next to Lucifer. I've heard it a million times"

"Why would you want to help the Angels?"

Damon shrugged. "I think whoever made me the all-mighty-Demon screwed up somewhere, because my humanity is still intact. Aren't Demons supposed to be soulless douche bags?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Ruby said, clearly trying to hold back a smile.

"But not you?"

"No, I remember what it was like to be human. And apparently, you do, too. As for being on the Angels side, I'm not. I'm helping _you_, not them. I listen to you and only you"

"I like the sound of that…And I don't mean that sexually, so..."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Look, idiot, let's just make sure the Winchester's don't break those seals and leave it at that, okay?"

"I heard one was already broken", Damon said with a roll of his eyes "Good-old Lilith released the witnesses"

"How do you know what?"

"I could feel that Dean and Sam were in trouble, and I could feel a lot of angry spirits around them. I figured it out from what Castiel and Uriel had told me"

"So why didn't you go to help them?"

"They didn't ask" Damon shrugged again and took out a cigarette and lit it. Unlike Uriel and Castiel, Ruby accepted the cigarette. They passed it back and forth, both silent for a few moments before Ruby finally sighed. "Well, it looks like we have a lot of work to do"

"Looks like it"

Damon knew Ruby thought she had succeeded in earning his trust and had successfully fooled him into thinking she wanted to help, but she hadn't. Damon had a feeling she was up to something. He could point out a liar from a mile away, and the female Demon was definitely lying.

He wouldn't say anything, though. He would let her believe he trusted her until he could figure out exactly what her plan was. "Well, I've gotta run. I need to tell Dean about the whole ordeal with those seals"

"Don't tell him I'm alive yet", Ruby warned "We don't exactly like each other. He'll try to kill me"

Damon chuckled. "I won't say anything. I'll let Sam do that. Can't wait to see what happens then"

Ruby flipped him off and muttered "Asshole" under her breath, making Damon laugh as he began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who favorited, reviewed, and put this story on story alert. It means a lot. **

**WARNING: Child abuse.**

Chapter 3

_The sounds of flesh hitting flesh rang in the young boys ears. It was a sound that was too familiar, but it always felt like he was hearing it for the first time whenever it happened, when he should have been used to it._

_The cry of pain made him wince and he covered his ears, rocking back and forth on his bed trying to desperately drown out the sounds of his father beating his older brother._

"_Stop", he whispered, hands clenching on his ears, "please, stop hurting him. God, make him stop"_

_It wasn't until fifteen minutes later when the door opened and a freshly beaten and bloody Damon came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Without a word, he made his way over to his own bed and grabbed his headphones and CD player._

_Stefan wanted to hug his older brother, to comfort him, but he didn't know what to say. "Hey, Damon, I'm sorry Dad keeps beating you all the time, even when something is my fault. You shouldn't take the blame for me anymore"? No. He definitely couldn't say that. _

_The two didn't speak for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the silence being the music S coming out of Damon's headphones and Stefan turning the pages of his book. It was a routine for them. Whenever Giuseppe would be in the mood to beat his eldest son, Stefan would retreat to his room no matter what he was doing at the time, and wait until it was over. Then, when it WAS over and Damon came into the room, they would both not talk and do their own thing as if nothing happened. Sometime later, their father would come in the room, apologize, and the young eight and fourteen year old tell him it was okay, though it was far from okay and they in reality they wanted to hurt their father as badly as he hurt them. _

"_Stefan"_

_Stefan looked over. Damon turned his music down and gave his little brother a look that was so different from any looks Damon had ever given him. It was crazed, angry, and if Stefan didn't know his older brother well enough, he would have said he looked downright murderous. "Yeah?"_

_Damon shook his head. "I'm gonna kill him one of these days, Stefan"_

"_Damon, don't say that"_

"_I'm serious", Damon growled, "That bastard isn't going to keep doing this to us. One of these days, he's going to go too far, Stefan. He's gonna kill me"_

"_Dad wouldn't go that far"_

_Damon laughed. "Well, I'm not gonna wait to find out. The next time he beats me like the way he did tonight, I'm gonna slit his damn throat in his sleep"_

"_And then what?" Stefan snapped, "You'll go to juvy and I'll be sent to a foster home?"_

"_No. I'll break into Dad's safe where he keeps all his money and you and I will go somewhere far away, just the two of us"_

_Stefan looked away and shook his head. "Why can't we do that now, Damon? Why can't we wait until Dad goes to work and then do it? Why do you have to…?"_

"_Because he doesn't deserve to live. If we left, he'd pretend he cared and call the cops while in truth he wouldn't give a shit. No more kids to take care of-not that he does anyway. The only thing he'll be pissed about is that we took his money."_

_Stefan didn't answer._

"_He'll be happy without us, Stef. And he doesn't deserve to be happy"_

"_He's still our Dad"_

_Damon's eyes narrowed and in a low tone he said, "That man is no father of ours"_

_And Stefan knew that was true. Giuseppe may have had a part in creating them, but he wasn't a father. He was a monster, and Stefan knew that. Just because he was only eight didn't mean he was naive. He was mature for his age, forced to grow up too early. But that didn't mean he wanted their father dead. He wanted to hurt him sometimes, sure, but not kill him. _

_But Damon would get his way. For the first time since he was born, Damon Salvatore would get what he wanted. Stefan couldn't do anything about that._

"_Goodnight, Damon." Without another word, he put his book away and climbed under the covers, shutting off his lamp. He could feel Damon's eyes on him for what felt like forever, before the older boy finally put his CD player away and got into bed, too. Not another word about his plan was spoken until a month later, when everything went to hell._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! I just wanted to apologize for the slow updates. Due to some issues with school, I lost my motivation for writing. However, everything is looking up so the motivation is quickly making its way back. I have a plan to update at least twice a week, maybe more.**

**Also, I just want to clear up some things real quick.**

**Damon and Dean WILL happen. It's definitely not going to be any time soon, though. Damon is a Demon in this story, and because Dean hates Demons, it's going to take a while for him to even trust Damon, never mind fall for him. But, yes, eventually there will be slash. **

**If anyone has any problems with slash or heavy topics like, for example, abuse-DO NOT read this. In this story, there will be flashbacks from Damon's life before he came a Demon and everything leading up to that, and they are not pretty. **

**I don't want to make this story completely like season 4, like where the dialogue is all the same except I add some things to make Damon fit into the story. Yes, I want to follow the plotline for the most part, but I want things to be different, too. I'm still trying to figure out how to do that.**

**As of right now, this story takes place during season 4, but I also want it to continue through the rest of the seasons of the show. **

**Lastly, sorry if any characters seem OOC. That isn't intentional. I try to capture their personality as best as I can, but sometimes it doesn't work out that well, so I apologize in advance.**

**I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

Ruby made her way into the bar hesitantly, eyes immediately scanning the very crowded place to make sure Dean Winchester was nowhere in sight. The motel Sam said they were staying at wasn't too far from the bar, and even Ruby knew that Dean liked to go to bars to hook up with women and drown all his problems and sorrows in alcohol. It was pathetic.

But it was also pathetic that she was actually slightly afraid of being caught by the bastard. She was stronger than him for the most part, but he was always good at putting up a good fight, and he had taken out hundreds of demons that were far stronger than her. So, yeah, she was a little worried about him finding out she was alive, especially when her plans for Sam were going well.

She sighed and her eyes once more scanned the place just to make sure she would be okay before she made her way over to a small table that was at the back of the bar where Damon was sitting, his fingers drumming on the table impatiently.

He didn't bother to look at her when she sat down, instead watching the drunken idiots over by the pool table who were arguing. "You're late. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes isn't that long." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"It's twenty minutes too long for me." His eyes snapped away from the two men when it was clear that chairs weren't about to go flying (bummer) and reached for his drink. "You didn't ask me to meet you here just to catch up and gossip. What do you want, Ruby?"

Ruby frowned. "I don't want anything. I just thought you should know that I've been working with Sam Winchester, and he's the key to killing Lilith."

"How so? And what do you mean you're working with him?"

"I've been teaching him how to exorcise a demon with his mind", Ruby said with a smirk, taking the drink out of Damon's hand.

"Do I even want to know how the hell he can do that?"

"Long story. To sum it up, he has demon blood in him."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but then paused, trying to figure out how _that_ was possible when Sam was clearly a human. Castiel and Uriel had said that there was something off about the youngest Winchester, but they had never gone into full details.

God damn Angels.

"Do you even know where Lilith is?" he asked.

Ruby winked and motioned for a waitress to come over, but didn't answer.

"Ruby," Damon said, leaning forward, "What are you up to?"

"Don't worry, Damon." She smirked and stood up. "I have it all under control." She gave a little wave before walking away.

Damon didn't bother to stop her. Clearly-and he hated what he was about to do-it was time to talk to the Angels about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two days later_

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, throwing his cell phone onto the motel bed angrily. "So much for helping us out, you dick!"

"You should consider seeing someone about your anger. It's not healthy."

Dean whirled around. Damon was leaning against the wall, irritation clear on his face. _Well, he can kiss my ass,_ Dean thought, _He's the one who said it was his job to help us._

"Where the hell were you when I was calling you for the past half hour?" Dean hissed.

"Ignoring you"

Dean grit his teeth and glared. "Aren't you supposed to come when Sam and I call for you?"

"Yup", Damon said, glaring right back. The hunter was obviously not in the mood for bull-shit, but Damon wasn't exactly in the mood, either.

"Then do your friggin' job!"

That was it. Damon's eyes went completely black as he shot towards the hunter, pushing the man against the wall on the other side of the room. His fingers were around his neck, though Damon made sure they were just tight enough to get his point across and not enough to actually hurt the guy.

"Listen to me very carefully," Damon growled into Dean's ear, "I am not your lap Dog. I do not come running every time you call for me. If you're in danger-and as much as I would love to not have to do this-I will be there to help you out, but that's all."

Dean didn't say anything, but simply glared mockingly at Damon, daring him to do something else.

The demon chuckled darkly. "Do not try and go up against me, Dean. I'm stronger and faster than you, and I _will _kill you if you try. I do not take orders from _you._ Understand?"

Dean slightly smirked at him. "Loud and clear"

"Good." He let Dean go just as the door opened.

Sam stepped into the room and immediately tensed as he saw his brother rubbing his neck while some man stood in front of him angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, hand twitching for the knife.

Damon smiled, knowing that now would be perfect time to let Dean on what his little brother has been up to lately.

Plus, the Angels had demanded he do it.

"I'm the guy who's supposed to watch over you and your brother", he said pleasantly, smile still on his face. "And you must be Sam."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're Damon?"

"The one and only."

Dean sat down on one of the beds and held up cell phone. "Did your phone die?"

"What? Oh, uh, no" Sam said, looking away from the demon and at his brother with concern. "Why? And what happened here?"

"Nothing much. Sunshine over there just got his panties in a twist. Where the hell were you?"

"Yeah, Sam", Damon jumped in, "Where were you?"

"You stay out of this."

Damon shrugged innocently.

Sam studied the demon for a minute suspiciously before he turned back to his brother. "I just went out for a walk."

"Dude, you've been gone since last night! I went looking for you" Dean snapped.

Sam looked down at the floor but didn't say anything.

"It's okay, Sam" Damon said in a comforting tone, "You can tell your brother you were with Ruby practicing exorcising demons with that powerful mind of yours. I'm sure he'd have no problem with that." He looked at Dean. "Would you, Dean?"

Sam's head snapped up and looked at Damon with surprise. How the hell did he know?

Dean stared at his brother. "What the hell is he talking about, Sam?"

Damon looked between the two, reveling in the tension he could feel between them. "Oh, was I not supposed to say anything?" He laughed. "Whoops. Looks like the cats out of the bag. My bad."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is just a quick chapter. The next chapter will be longer, and it'll be set during the episode "Yellow Fever" when Dean is infected with something supernatural that'll kill him with fear. Some chapters are going to follow episodes, some aren't. So some things will stay the same and some things never happened. I hope that makes sense. **

**Plus, next chapter will have a bit of a Damon/Dean scene (yay!) **

Chapter 5

"I'm not gonna let it go too far!"

"It's already gone too far, Sam!"

Damon watched in amusement as the two brothers shouted on one another. Well, it was more Dean than Sam. The younger Winchester wasn't actually yelling, but Damon didn't miss the slight desperation in his voice as he tried to get his older brother to understand that what he was doing wasn't bad.

Dean shook his head and then, to Sam's astonishment and Damon's amusement, he swiped his arm sent a lamp flying, shattering as it hit the wall.

"You're probably gonna have to pay for that", Damon said, though he was clearly enjoying the whole fight.

"Shut up, Damon!" Dean and Sam both yelled.

"And you knew what Ruby and my brother were up to the entire time?" Dean hissed.

Damon shrugged. "I actually only found out a couple of days ago. And I'll admit, I wouldn't have said anything about it if the Angels hadn't told me to"

"What do you mean they told you to?" Sam asked "Why would the Angels care?"

"Because they know you're going down a dark and dangerous path, and that isn't what they want. So, Sammy boy, I suggest you stop doing what you're doing before you piss them off even more and they decide to stop you themselves."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "Well, this is just friggin' fantastic. Even God doesn't want you doing this, Sam."

"You were in Hell, Dean" Sam said quietly "And I was still here. I had to figure out a way to keep fighting without you."

"Why not just use the knife?" Damon asked, although he had a good feeling it had something to do with Ruby practically brainwashing him.

"The knife kills the victims!"

Damon nodded. "Fair enough. But, something tells me that shit is going to really hit the fan at some point. Be careful, Sam. It could all go wrong at any time." Before Sam could respond, Damon was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sound of a gun going off and a scream made a six-year-old Damon jump a mile away. _

_Fear gripped his heart so tightly that he was nearly in agony and tears were building in his eyes. The sound had seemed like it had come from his parents' bedroom, which was right next to his and his 3-month-old baby brother. The sound had hurt his ears._

_Stefan, who had been sound asleep in his crib across the room, began to wail. Damon could only imagine what the sound had done to the baby. _

_Getting out of bed slowly, as if something was going to grab him as soon as his feet hit the floor, he made his way over to his little brother. Stefan's face was scrunched up as if he was in pain and tears were racing down his cheeks._

"_Sorry, Stefan", Damon said softly, "Mommy said I'm not allowed to pick you up because you're too small." He rubbed his brother's head gently, singing to him the lullaby mommy would sing to him every night. _

_Mommy._

_Mommy and Daddy had been fighting earlier._

_Mommy had screamed when the gun had gone off._

_Fear once again gripped Damon's heart, nearly suffocating him as he ran out of the room and into his parents' bedroom. The sight in front of him was one that would be burned in his memory forever._

_There, on the floor of the bedroom, lay his mother, blood running slowly across the carpet from her head. There was a hole in the side of her head where the bullet had gone through. Her dead, lifeless eyes stared at the young boy. _

_With a small whimper, Damon began to back out of the room slowly until he hit something. Before he could spin around to see what it was, a hand covered his mouth. The figure behind him bent down and whispered in his ear. _

_Daddy._

"_Damon, you can't tell anyone about this", his father cooed softly, "No one can know what happened here. The bad people will take you and your brother away from me. You don't want that, do you?"_

_Damon shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks._

"_Good boy. Just forget what you saw here. If anyone asks, your mother killed herself, all right? You'll tell them mommy had been sad lately. Got it?"_

_He nodded again._

_His father released his hand on Damon's mouth. "Go back to bed"_

_Damon didn't have to be told twice. Without hesitating or looking back at his mother, he ran out the room and into his own, ignoring his brothers cries as he jumped into bed and pulled the covers up over his head. His heart clenched painfully. Mommy wouldn't be there to protect him or Stefan anymore. She wouldn't be there to welcome him with a hug when he got out of school. She wouldn't cook for them anymore or take them to the park or sing to him like she did every night. She wouldn't wake him up early on Christmas. She wouldn't hide plastic Easter eggs on Easter and have Damon go find them, smiling when he would get excited over the candy he would find inside. She would never be there to see him grow up. She was gone._

_And his father had killed her._

_A while later, Stefan's cries subsided, and Damon eventually fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, tears still stained his cheeks and his pillow was wet._

_Just like his father told him, he never told anyone about what had happened. He put it in the back of his mind and never spoke of it, never thought of it. He pretended like it had never happened, like he had never had a mother to begin with._

_And he especially pretended not to notice something uneven in the backyard, as if someone had dug up the dirt and then attempted to fill the hole back up. _

_He knew what was buried there._


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Mentions of drug use.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6-PART 1

How Damon ended up working a case with the Winchester's…well, he knows how it happened, and he's still bullshit over it.

Uriel, the stupid dick, had dropped into Damon's house-again-and had, in a very un-angel way, basically told Damon not to screw up again, or he'll "smite the damn abomination".

So here is he now, extremely bored watching Dean and Sam examine the body of Frank O'Brien, some poor bastard who had suffered a heart attack from intense fear and paranoia. It had been the third such death in town. Technically, he was supposed to be playing detective along with them, but he figured wearing a monkey suit, carrying around a fake badge, and pretending to be interested while also keeping his mouth shut, was good enough. The only fun part about this case so far was seeing Dean having to hold a heart and Sam get spleen juice on his face.

"Detective Salvatore, you good?" Dean asked in a _don't-screw-this-up _tone.

Damon noticed he had been staring at Frank's arm, which had multiple deep scratches. "I'm good. I was actually just wondering about these scratches. Self-inflicted, I take it?"

The coroner nodded. "From what I can tell, yes".

"Any idea on why this guy would do this?" Okay, maybe playing detective was kind of fun.

"My guess is due to the paranoia", the coroner said with a shrug.

Damon nodded and made a move towards the door. "I think we've seen everything we need to. You ready, detectives?" He smirked.

Sam grimaced and scanned the body with his eyes once more before nodding. "Yeah, we're done."

"Then come on"

"Who died and made him boss?" Dean muttered to Sam, nodding at the coroner before following Damon out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's head to county. The coroner said the sheriff and Frank were friends," Sam said once they were all in the car.

"Is this what you guys do?" Damon asked from the backseat "You literally go from witness to witness to friend to family members-"

Dean cut him off. "Yeah, we do. That's how we find out what we need to in order to get the job done"

"Even with Sam's non-stop research? I thought you guys were supposed to be the best hunters out there."

"Is that what the Angels said?" Sam asked.

Damon shrugged.

Sam thought for a moment before asking, "What was your human life like?"

A dark look passed over the demon's face, and he looked away from Sam to stare out the window. "My human life has nothing to do with anything."

"It's just a question. I mean, how did you even die?"

"I overdosed"

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise while Dean eyed Damon through the rearview mirror. "An overdose, huh? What were you using?" He ignored the look Sam gave him.

"What _wasn't _I using? I was doing everything from the time I was seventeen to twenty-three. But, to answer your question, it was meth. And before you ask me why I was using drugs…well, don't ask me. My human life sucked, okay? It was filled with nothing but pain and I don't exactly want to go over it with the fucking _Winchester's_".

And because Sam and Dean sort-of understood what it was like to have a crappy childhood, they didn't ask him any more questions, and the ride was silent the rest of the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It turns out that sheriff Al Britton is a germ-a-phobe. Before the three "detectives" could step inside his office, he demanded that they take off their shoes. Sam and Dean did as they were told, while Damon refused. "No offence, sheriff, but I'm not gonna walk around with no shoes on"

Al's jaw clenched. "Well, then I suppose you'll just have to wait out here while I talk to your partners"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dean chimed in.

And because that would clearly satisfy Dean, he took off his damn shoes.

"I understand you were friends with Frank," Sam said once they were all in the office. The two Winchester's sat down in the only two chairs. Damon narrowed his eyes at this and leaned back against the wall.

"We were good friends," Al said sadly, "We were gamecocks together-"

"Okay, let's cut to the chase" Damon snapped, walking over to the desk and leaned forward to look at Al dead in the eye. "Was Frank acting weird at all?"

Al was slightly stunned for a moment before he swallowed and nodded. "Everything was freaking him out".

"Anything in particular that stood out to you?"

"Well, he'd been hallucinating-"

"And he wasn't on any drugs?"

Al glowered. "Frank would never do stupid shit like that. He was a marathon runner, and a damn good one at that. He'd never screw that all up for himself"

Damon smiled politely and leaned away. "Thank you, detective".

"Uh-huh"

Dean and Sam both looked at one another, looked at Damon, and then looked at the sheriff in surprise and slight amazement._ The son of a bitch is good, I'll give him that, _Dean thought.

Sam cleared his voice awkwardly. "Uh, is there anyone else we can talk to about Frank? Did he have any other close friends?"

"Not really", Al grumbled, "But you can talk to his neighbor, Mark Hutchins. I'll write down his address for you"

"That would be great, thanks"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they were outside, Dean lightly swatted Damon's arm. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called getting the job done quickly", Damon said with a smirk. He thought for a moment before frowning. "Wait, are we really going to go see this Mark-guy? Can't we be done for the day?"

"Aw, why, princess, your feet getting tired?" Dean said sarcastically.

Damon glared at the back of the hunter's head and reached out to flick him.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, whipping around to face the demon. "What the hell?"

"Douche bags get flicked" Damon said, shrugging.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean snarled "Then get flicked, bitch!" Before he could, however, Sam stepped in between them. "Knock it off, you two. Dean, come on" He started to usher his older brother towards the car, but Dean stopped again. "What is it now?" Sam sighed.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers" Dean muttered.

Damon laughed. "What's the matter, _princess, _can't handle a few kids?"

"Shut up" Dean snarled. "Let's go the other way". He stalked off while a bewildered Sam and amused Damon stared after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After questioning Mark Hutchins, they discover that Frank had a wife, Jessie, who committed suicide in 1988. Twenty minutes later, just when Sam was about to explode due to Damon and Dean bickering because the demon had a lit in a cigarette in Dean's baby, the EMF meter went off. The younger Winchester quickly took it out, eyes widening when he realized it was coming off of Dean.

"I knew there was something off about you" Damon said, shaking his head.

"Shut up! Am I haunted?!" Dean yelled.

"Relax, Dean," Sam said. Between Damon and his brother, he was starting to get a headache. "I'll call Bobby first thing tomorrow. We'll figure it out."

Dean gaped. "_Tomorrow? _Sam, we just found out that I'm freaking haunted, and you wanna wait until tomorrow?!"

Sam sighed and turned to look at Damon. "Will he be okay for tonight?"

"I'll make sure of it" Damon promised. This surprised Sam, but he nodded gratefully.

_Don't be thankful. I don't care what happens to Dean. I'm just looking out for my own ass, really, _Damon thought. And it was true. If Uriel hadn't given him a warning, he wouldn't be on this case in the first place. Yet, there was a still a bit of a nagging feeling at the thought of something actually happening to Dean or Sam, and he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to brush it off as he was just worried he'd get blamed for whatever happened to either Winchester and would be smited. But, it seemed a little more than that.

Maybe the Winchester's were starting to grow on him a tiny bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, while Sam leaves to get some food for Dean and make a call to Bobby, Damon and Dean wait in the car, "Eye of The Tiger" playing loudly. Dean is laying in the backseat playing the imaginary drums, and while Damon would normally make a comment about this, he stays quiet. This doesn't go unnoticed by Dean. "Something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was expecting you to say something douche-y by now. You've never been quiet for this long".

"I was thinking of my little brother"

Dean's eyebrows raised. "You have a little brother?"

Damon grimaced and nodded. "His name is-was-Stefan. He'd be twenty-four by now."

"What happened to him?" Dean can't help but ask. For some reason, he was curious about Damon's past.

"I don't know" Damon admitted softly "When I was sixteen and he was ten, something bad happened and he and I ran off together. We were homeless for a few months, going from place-to-place, sleeping in the car we had taken from my Dad. Well, after three months, I met this guy, Enzo. He, uh…he showed me a way to quickly make money."

"Dealing".

"Yeah. He let me and my brother stay with him until I was old enough to buy an apartment of my own. But, until that point, I was really making good money."

"So how did you start using?" Dean asked "I mean, I don't know anything about dealing, but I don't think you can be a dealer and a user at the same time."

Damon shrugged and changed the station on the radio to some pop station that Dean instantly hated, but let it slide. "It wasn't easy, but I did it, somehow. Anyway, long story short, there was a drug deal gone bad, I killed a few guys, and it fucked me up a little bit more than I had already been. So Enzo showed me a way to ease the pain and help me forget it all. Granted, I had smoked marijuana plenty of times, but I never planned on taking it any farther until that night. And just like any other junkie's sad story, it took one time to get me hooked on meth and other shit." He looked at Dean, and the hunter could see all the anguish and pain that was behind those blue eyes. That's when he realized that maybe-and this was a big maybe-Damon was not that bad. He was just a guy who had been through a lot of shit, and becoming a demon had never and would never erase whatever bad memories the guy had.

"I was a good brother", Damon said suddenly, and Dean realized they were still staring at each other before looking away. Damon didn't seem to notice the awkwardness and continued, "I may have been an addict and a druggie, but I watched out for Stefan at all times. I made sure he got some kind of an education, even if he couldn't exactly go to school. I made sure he ate every day, I bought him clothes and whatever else he wanted, and I made sure no one hurt him".

"Don't you think you kind of hurt him, though?"

"I know I did. And when he was seventeen, he walked out. He said he didn't want to, but he couldn't watch me kill myself anymore. I haven't heard from him or seen him since then. I don't know if he's alive or dead. I don't know if he knows that I died. Hell, for all I know, he has a wife and a couple of kids now". Damon laughed dryly and looked out the window. His chest felt tight and his throat burned. If Dean hadn't been there with him, he would probably cry.

"I'm sure you'll see him at some point, man" Dean said softly. And no matter how many fights he and Sam got into, no matter how pissed he was at Sam for sneaking off with Ruby to practice whatever black magic shit he was doing with his mind, Sammy was still his little brother. Hearing Damon's story made him suddenly realize how lucky he really was to have Sam. Yeah, they had issues that needed to be worked out between them, and they still had to handle the Ruby situation at some point, but they were still _brothers._

So would he be able to do what Stefan did to Damon and walk away from Sam if it came to that?

Sam briskly knocked on the window, causing Damon and Dean to jump. "You guys ok?"

"Just gossiping" Damon winked at Dean.

"Well, I talked to Bobby, and he figured out what's going on with Dean"

Dean got out of the car and looked around nervously. "Okay, so what is it?"

Sam had a tiny amused smile on his face as he replied, "It's called ghost sickness. It's when a spirit literally infects a person with fear, which, unfortunately, intensifies until the person dies from a heart attack".

"Oh, great" Dean and Damon groaned at the same time.

"And, uh, it only happens to douche bags, apparently"

Damon began to laugh almost hysterically while Dean looked at his brother, a bit hurt. "Wait, so I'm a douche bag?"

"According to this sickness, yeah" Sam tried not to laugh. "Bobby said it can possibly be stopped by destroying the ghost that started the infection"

Damon wiped the tears from his eyes that was caused from laughing too hard. "The thing is, we don't know enough to guess who the ghost is."

"Jessie?" Dean said, shrugging.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so. It doesn't really add up. We're just gonna have to keep looking"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, well, for now I'd like to just go have a beer and relax for a little bit"

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked innocently, "The beer could go down the wrong pipe and you might choke to death"

Dean looked horrified while Sam rolled his eyes. "Try not to get him too worked up"

"No promises" Damon winked again.

"Can we just go?" Dean snapped "And can we get a room on a lower floor? The floor we're on now is too high"

Damon scoffed. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll go take care of that right now"

"Bitch"

"Douche"

For the first time, this exchange wasn't hostile or intended to insult the other. It was like two friends playfully bickering at one another. Both of them found themselves grinning a little bit.

Yeah, the demon was definitely growing on the Winchester's, though they were still a bit wary, and the Winchester's were definitely growing on Damon.

_Damn it, _Damon thought, _this could be a huge problem. _

And the funny thing was, if Damon could look far into the future and see just how much shit the three end up going through together…well, he'd probably have a heart attack of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the end of part 1 of "Yellow Fever". Part 2 will be up tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a really quick flashback chapter. I'm working on chapter 8 literally right after this, which is the part 2 to chapter 6. It will be posted sometime later. **

**For some reason, when I picture Damon as a kid and into his early teenage years, I picture Chandler Riggs. I have no idea who would make a good Stefan as a kid. Any ideas?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7

_Age 16, 1994 _

_His eyes felt heavy and his lungs burned, but it felt good to feel something other than anger and pain. Ignoring the disapproving looks from Stefan, he brought the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply, mind clouding over by the second._

"_Damon," Stefan snapped from the couch across from his brother, "would you put that out? Dad is going to be home any minute, and if he sees that you're stoned, he'll kick your ass"_

"_Chill out, Stef."_

"_How do you expect me to chill out when my brother is smoking pot in the living room? Dad could come in at any moment and catch you"_

"_Cool"_

_The younger Salvatore sighed and set his book aside. Damon didn't get high very often around him, but when he did, it was always up to the ten-year-old to make sure his brother was sober by the time their father came home. Giuseppe was not a good father or man. He abused his eldest son, neglected his youngest, and drank way too much. But, he was still very strict, especially when it came to school. Both brothers were not allowed to hang out with their friends on weekdays after school. On weekends, they were only allowed to be out for an hour before they had to go home and do their chores and study. Damon had stopped caring about this rule and would often stay out much later, which resulted in a beating when he got home. Stefan never wanted to risk being late and could never think of a good enough excuse to give to his best friend, Matt, as to why he always had to leave so early, so he chose to just stay home, spending the hour reading and kicking a ball around outside. _

_The point was that if Giuseppe caught Damon smoking pot instead of doing something more productive, shit would hit the fan._

"_Come on," Stefan groaned, urging his brother to get up, "you need to go in the shower so you don't smell like weed. I'll spray the room down and put your clothes in the wash."_

_Damon got up, stumbling, and he would have probably fallen on his ass if his brother hadn't been there to steady him. "You're such a good brother, Stefan" he mumbled, mushing the child's hair. "Mom would be proud of you" _

"_And she certainly would be disgusted with YOU," Giuseppe growled, stepping into the room. _

_Stefan winced and gripped his brother tighter. Dad was home._

"_What's up, dad?" Damon mumbled lazily._

_Giuseppe shook his head and pointed at his younger son. "Stefan, go to your room"_

"_Dad, please-"Stefan began to protest._

"_GO!"_

"_Hey!" Damon hissed, "Don't speak to him like that!"_

"_Or what, boy? What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Giuseppe crossed his arms over his chest mockingly, daring his son to go up against him._

_Damon started towards his father, but Stefan jumped in front of him, grabbing his arms._

"_Stop, Damon!" he cried, "I'll go to my room, okay? It's not a big deal"_

_The older Salvatore narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Stefan gave him a warning look before grabbing his book and dashing off into his room._

_It was dead silent. Both father and son glared at one another for a moment. When it seemed like Giuseppe wasn't going to make a move, Damon began to walk past him to go into the room he shared with Stefan._

_Of course, his father wasn't letting him off the hook that easily._

"_Who the fuck said you could leave?" Giuseppe hissed, grabbing his son and pushing him back. Damon stumbled but regained his footing before he could fall into the living room table. He shot daggers at his father, fists clenching so tightly that they were turning red._

"_Dad, for once can we not do this little dance? Aren't you sick of hurting your own kids?"_

"_Aren't you sick of being a disappointment? That's all you do, Damon. You screw up. All you are is just another mistake I made. I should have forced your mother to abort you when I had the chance!"_

_His father's words were like a blow to his chest. Yeah, his father beat him, sometimes nearly to death. But he always clung to the thought that maybe, just maybe, his father did love him deep down, that it was just the alcohol that made him so vicious and violent._

_But his father was completely sober now and had meant every word._

"_I'm sorry I'm not good enough" Damon said quietly. Then his eyes turned hard and he felt himself yelling. "I'm sorry you're nothing but a deadbeat and a drunken bastard! And I'm sorry mom married your sorry ass! I'm sorry she felt like she had to stick around just for me and Stefan! I'm sorry she died by the hands of YOU-!" He felt a fist connect with his right eye. With a cry of pain, he fell to the floor, eye pulsing while his father simply stared down at him with a sadistic smile on his face._

_And Damon's sanity nearly exploded._

_This was it. This was the moment he had been dreaming about for a long time._

_With a yell, he jumped up and slammed his father into the wall behind them. Giuseppe hissed in pain at the grip his son had on his shoulders. He couldn't deny, however, that the look of absolute hate and rage on Damon's face amused him greatly._

"_Go ahead," Giuseppe said mockingly, smile still on his face._

"_Go ahead with what?"_

"_Kill me"_

_Damon's eyebrows drew in confusion. "You think I'm gonna kill you?"_

"_I know you're gonna kill me. I know you and that little shit have been planning this for a long time. The night I killed your mother, I knew this moment would come, that we'd be standing right here like this."_

"_And you're just gonna roll over, huh? Just like that?"_

_Giuseppe's smile widened. "Of course not, son" _

_Before Damon could react, the older man pulled out a switchblade from the pocket of his jeans and pushed it into his son's side, twisting it slowly._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean is losing his shit.

Damon is finding this hilarious.

Sam is in-between stressing out and finding the situation slightly funny.

"What the hell is funny about any of this?" Dean demanded.

"For one, the fact this 'sickness' only happens to douche bags" Damon pointed out.

"Oh, yeah? So how come this isn't happening to you?"

"Uh, hello, I'm a demon. Dumbass."

"Listen here you son of a-!"

"Okay!" Sam jumped up and grabbed his jacket "I'm gonna head out for a little while, see what else I can find"

"I'll try not to scare him into a heart attack" Damon said, waving him off.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

So now the hunter and demon are alone once again. Damon doesn't really feel like talking and taking the risk of the topic they had discussed earlier being brought up again, so he plays a game on his phone quietly. Dean turns on the TV, scratching nervously at his arm. He keeps looking around the room as if he's seeing something, but when Damon glances to what the hunter is staring nervously at, there isn't anything there.

"You good?" he asked, setting his phone aside.

Dean shakes his head. "I swear that I keep hearing voices"

"You're just paranoid."

"No shit"

"Stop scratching at your damn arm. It's gonna get infected"

"What are you, my wife?"

Sam isn't surprised to see them glaring at one another when he finally gets back, but he doesn't ask what it's about. Damon and Dean seem to bicker over every little thing. It was kind of funny to see, because it's not every day you see a demon and hunter arguing like brothers.

Better yet, arguing like a married couple.

He chuckles a little, earning confused looks from his brother and the demon.

"Uh, did I miss anything while I was gone?" he asked, grabbing a beer.

"I'm pretty sure your brother is starting to hallucinate" Damon said nonchalantly, resuming his game.

Sam looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. "Hallucinations?"

Dean shrugged. "I've been through worse" And then he begins to cough, badly. Sam begins to stand up to go pat his brother on the back.

"Dean," Sam said, "You ok?"

Dean jumped up and ran over to the sink, coughing up blood among something small. Sam followed behind him, spotting what looked like a wood chip in the sink.

"What the hell?" Dean gasped, chest heaving.

"Dude, I think we just found a huge clue." Sam rolled the wood chip between his fingers and examined it.

"How?" Damon asked. He never moved from the couch. "It's just a tiny wood chip"

"Right, but this means that Dean's symptoms are trying to communicate something about the ghost."

"How do you figure that?"

"Why else would he cough up a wood chip?"

Damon shrugged, uninterested. "Well, I heard that there's an abandoned Lumber Mill around here. The wood chip could be associated with that"

A tiny look of fear passed over Dean's face. "Don't tell me that's where we're going"

"That's where _you _two are going," Damon corrected "I'm gonna stay behind on this one"

Dean decided to not bring up the fact that he felt a little safer with Damon around. After all, it was just the sickness talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do you think we can trust him?" Sam asked in the car.

Dean clenched the steering wheel, wishing Sam wouldn't talk to him while he's trying to drive. "Who, Damon?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, man. He can be a dick, but there seems to be more to him than I would have ever thought"

"Like what?"

Dean considered telling Sam about what Damon had told him earlier, but decided against it. For some reason, it didn't seem right to tell Sam about Damon's business. "Just stuff, all right? If he wants you to know, he'll tell you himself"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Wait, does this mean you and Damon are actually friends?"

"What? No! I mean, I like him better than most demons, but he's still a _demon. _Besides, we've only known the guy for like, three weeks. We still don't know that we completely trust him."

"I think we can" Sam said, shrugging.

"Of course you do" Dean snapped.

The younger Winchester narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Look, can we end the conversation and be quiet? How am I supposed to focus and prevent us from crashing when you're yapping in my ear?"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Someone was knocking on the door, and Damon wanted scream. He could never get any peace and quiet, could he? It was probably the damn Angels.

With a frustrated sigh, he got up and opened the door. Fortunately-and also unfortunately-it isn't Castiel and Uriel looking for him. It's Ruby.

"Are Sam and Dean coming back any time soon?" She demanded, pushing past him into the room.

"And hello to you, too, sweetheart"

"_Are_ they?"

Damon shook his head and plopped back down on the couch. "They went to investigate some lumber mill. Dean caught a ghost sickness"

Ruby looked at him in confusion. "What's-?"

"Long story. Don't ask. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see why the hell you ratted me out"

"I didn't rat you out", Damon protested "I mean, I did rat you out. But, the Angels sort of demanded I do it"

"I don't get it. Why are you so afraid of them? You could easily take them on." Ruby went to sit next to him, picking up the bottle of beer Sam had opened and takes a sip.

"Ruby, you know why. Aside from the fact that I hate being a demon and don't want to become what all of you want and expect me to be…If I try to kill Castiel and Uriel, I'll have to let in the side of me that I've been hiding since I became a demon. And if I let _him _in, there is no going back"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Damon looked at her. "You have no idea. That part of me could tear apart the world with my-his-bear hands. That might not sound so bad to you, but it does to me."

"It's gonna happen sooner or later, Damon" Ruby said quietly "You can try to ignore it all you want, but eventually something bad is going to happen to you, and you're gonna break. And when that happens, he'll be right there urging you to let him out"

"Sounds like you have it all planned out"

"I just figure this whole situation with the Angels and the Winchester's is going to push you over the edge sooner or later."

Damon didn't answer.

Ruby rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever. The only thing I came for was to see why you told Dean about me and Sam."

"_Is _there a you and Sam?" Damon asked.

Ruby smirked. "Kind of. Our relationship is a little complicated. It'll all get sorted out soon, though."

"You're driving the Winchester's apart, you know."

"That's only half of my plan"

She leaves, and Damon suddenly realizes that at some point, he's going to have to choose between Ruby, the Angels, and the Winchester's. There was gonna come a point where he couldn't be on all sides anymore. He could feel it.

And the worst part was, when that time came, it could very well drive him to the break of insanity. And when that happens, the most evil side of him would be begging to come out and play.

He wasn't so sure he'd be able to stop it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Dean and Sam got back to the motel room, Damon felt guilt rise up inside him. He knows he shouldn't protect Ruby. He knows he should tell them both what she's planning, even if he only knows half of it. But something inside him tells him to wait.

"Damon?"

He noticed Sam waving a hand in front of his face. "What?"

"You ok?" Sam asked "You zoned out for a second"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok...Well, can you watch Dean while I go back to the mill with Bobby?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Dean grumbled, head buried in the refrigerator.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you do"

"Yeah," Damon said, sighing, "I'll watch out for him"

"Thanks"

And for some reason or another, whenever Sam thanks him, it only makes him feel even more like shit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Dean!_ Chill the hell out!"

"Damon, his freaking eyes are yellow!"

"Sam is at the mill with Bobby! He's not here and his eyes aren't yellow. You're working yourself up for no reason."

Dean growled and looked away from the demon, who was gripping his wrists tightly trying to calm him down. "Would you let go of me?"

And then he heard it, something that made his blood run cold. It was a howling sound that quickly turned into snarls, teeth gnashing and sharp nails digging into the floor as they prepared to attack.

Hellhounds.

Without thinking, Dean gripped Damon's arms tightly. "We need to get out of here"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing they weren't in any danger. "Dean, we're fine. If something was going on, I would be able to sense it or hear it"

"No, Damon, you don't understand!" Dean said, tone filled with panic, "We need to leave, now!"

"Dean, in two seconds, I'm going to knock you out-"

_Crash!_

Dean nearly jumped into Damon's arms as the sheriff, Al, burst through the door, eyes crazed like a mad man.

"Need something, sheriff?" Damon said, voice calm.

"I can't let you do this!" Al nearly yelled "I won't let you turn me in!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. He then realized he was up against Damon's chest while the demon had one arm wrapped around him, and pulled away awkwardly.

"I covered up Luther's murder, okay? And I know you three are planning on turning me in for it!"

Damon stood up. "Okay, one, calm down, buddy. Two, who the hell is Luther?"

Al's tone was filled with dread as he spoke. "He was….He was the town freak. Look, none of us meant-we just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"You and Sam probably should have filled me in on this story," Damon muttered to Dean.

Dean shrugged innocently. "Luther was some poor bastard who worked at the mill and was infatuated with Frank O'Brien's wife"

"Jessie?"

"Luther was in love with her," Al answered before Dean could "When she vanished, Frank was certain that Luther had something to do with it. So he went after him, chained Luther to his truck and dragged him up and down the road in front of the mill."

"And let me guess; you made sure the death was covered up as something else"

"Frank was my best friend!" Al snapped "I was protecting him!"

"Oh, that's what they all say"

Al drew out his gun and pointed it straight at Damon.

Dean's heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. "Whoa, whoa…come on! Can't we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm gonna kill him, and then I'll you. It has to be this way. I'm sorry"

Damon grinned and held his arms out wide. "Well, by all means, sheriff, take the shot"

"Wait, what?" Dean began to panic again.

Al closed his eyes, paused for a moment, and then pulled the trigger.

"No!" Dean yelled. He stared at Damon in horror as blood hit the wall behind them, bullet going clean through the demon's skull.

Damon stumbled back into the wall, gripping his head. Getting shot as a demon was an interesting experience, to say the least, and not in a good way. Though the bullet couldn't kill him, there was still an unbearable pain that shot through his skull and washed over his whole body. It only lasted five seconds, but it was five seconds too long for his liking.

That was why when he looked up slowly at Al, there was a wicked look in his eyes and a dangerous smirk on his face. And Dean _swore _that there was something wrong with the demon's eyes, something that terrified him.

Damon's eyes had gone pitch black. And yeah, that was normal for a demon. Dean knew that. But when he squinted, he could clearly make out tiny, glowing red irises. That was _not _anything he's ever seen before. He did his best to brush it off as another hallucination, though it wasn't enough to calm his heart down.

"How the hell-?" Al stuttered, eyes going wide "What the hell _are _you?!"

Damon didn't answer. He was in front of Al in the blink of an eye, grabbing the man's throat and squeezing tightly.

Dean was too shocked to make him stop.

There was a sickening crunching sound, and Al's eyes glossed over, head drooping backwards. Damon dropped him to the floor and took a step back, fists clenching.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean gasped out when he could speak.

Damon didn't look at him as he answered, "I was protecting you. That's what I'm supposed to do"

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"Probably not"

Dean glanced at the demon's eyes. They were back to normal.

Then he made the mistake of looking at the sheriff's dead body.

Damon had crushed the poor bastard's throat with his bare hand.

There had been something very wrong with his eyes.

He had threatened Dean before. If he crossed the demon or made him too angry…would he suffer the same fate as the sheriff?

_Yes, you will. He'll rip you apart without mercy. He'll crush every single bone in your neck, just like he did with the sheriff. You aren't safe with him._

_Not safe._

_Note safe._

_Not safe._

_HE'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL-_

Dean clutched at his chest as pain rushed through it.

"Dean?" Panic took over Damon's face as he rushed over to the hunter, dropping down to his knees in front of him. "Dean, what's wrong? Dean!"

_He's not who you think he is._

_He's evil._

_He's the devil._

_Run away._

_Get away from him._

_He'll get you, too._

Dean felt his heart give out.

"No!" Damon hissed, pulling the hunter to him "You can't die on me now, you asshole! Not now! Come on, Dean, don't do this!" He felt tears well up his eyes, and he didn't know if it was because he knew what his fate would be if Dean was really dead, or if it was because he actually sort-of cared for the guy.

And it wasn't until two minutes later when Dean's eyes flew open and a gasp tore from his lips that Damon realized the answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well," Damon said, hanging the three hunter's a beer, "you have to admit…the whole Jessie-Frank-Luther love triangle was still a better love story than _Twilight"_

Sam and Bobby chuckled while Dean shrugged in agreement.

"Thanks again, Damon" Sam said, taking a huge sip of the much-needed beer.

"For what?"

"Helping us out, keeping an eye on Dean"

The demon felt himself blushing a tiny bit and looked away. "I was just doing my job"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? That why I saw you crying like a baby when I woke up?"

"Crying like a-? Actually, I let a _few_ tears slip, and that was only from the pain of knowing you weren't dead, which means more work for me"

Dean scoffed. "Whatever you say, princess"

"Douche"

"Well, aren't they adorable?" Bobby said sarcastically to Sam.

Sam grinned. "They sure are"

Once they had finished their beers and said goodbye to Bobby, Dean declared that it was time they get the hell out of this town.

"Sounds good to me" Sam said before turning to Damon "You coming with us?"

Damon thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I have some things I need to take care of. I'll meet with you two later at some point."

"Okay, well…we'll let you know if we need anything before then"

"Sure thing"

Sam put his hand on the demon's shoulder before getting into the car. Dean nodded at Damon and opened the door to his side of the car. But after a pause, he closed it, ignoring the confused looks from Sam and walked over towards Damon. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

Dean was quiet for a moment. "When you, uh, killed the sheriff…I thought I saw something wrong with your eyes"

Damon bristled and his eyes turned hard. "I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"I just, uh…I didn't know if I was just hallucinating this or not, but…your eyes were black, and there were, like, two tiny red dots in the middle of them. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've seen freakier shit, but-"

Damon cut him off and his tone was slightly sharp. "There was nothing wrong with my eyes, Dean. You were hallucinating"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Dean noticed the defensive tone in the demon's voice and the warning in his eyes. He was warning the hunter to drop the subject and forget about what he saw without directly coming out and saying it. And Dean knew that he would find out everything eventually. He would make damn sure of it. But for now, he simply nodded and turned around, not looking at Damon once as he walked away and got in the car.

The demon watched silently as the Winchester's drove away. Dean had saw his eyes. He had witnessed the part of Damon that the demon had been doing everything he could to hide. And that one bullet was all it took for it to begin.

Zalgo was coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Cookies for anyone who knows who Zalgo is haha. I've always been intrigued by the legend of this particular demon-not to sound like a weirdo or anything-so I decided to add him into the story. **

**It'll be revealed how Zalgo fits into all of this in the next chapter. To sum it up…well, basically, Damon has two sides to him: There's himself, the Damon we all know and love. And then there is Zalgo, the evil and corrupted side of him. It probably doesn't make much sense now, but like I said, it'll all be explained in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This will be the last update until next Monday, maybe a little more. I'm going to spend Christmas at my Mom's and I can't bring the laptop I use with me, as it's not mine. **

**I had some trouble with this chapter. I had no idea what to write, but I finally managed to type it out.**

**Have a safe and happy Holidays! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

"Apparently," Bobby said, "we're dealing with pretty big Demon"

Dean snorted and took a big swig of his whiskey. "What makes him so special?"

"You boys ever heard of Zalgo?"

"No" Sam leaned forward in his seat, and Dean almost laughed at the intense look he was giving Bobby. The big nerd.

Bobby turned the book he was reading around and pointed at a picture of said demon. Dean walked over to take a look, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Instead of a creepy-ass looking demon with horns and the tiny red irises like he had pictured, the demon was eyeless. Seven mouths seemed to be present, and he appeared to be holding a star in his right hand and something that Dean couldn't make out in his left hand. Dean glanced up at Bobby. "What the hell is he holding?"

"In his right hand he's holding a dead star, and in his left he's holding something called the Candle Whose Light Is Shadow. It's stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar."

Uh, am I supposed to know who that is?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Look, this ain't no ordinary demon. Next to the Devil, he's probably of the highest-ranking demons out there. He's also one of the oldest. Similar to Satan, his goal is take over both The Underworld and Earth. It says here that six of his mouths speak different languages while the seventh one will sing a song that will end the earth"

"And, what, he's taking over Damon's body?" Sam asked, eyes scanning the page.

Bobby shrugged. "Apparently. Thing is, he's not actually present at the moment"

"What do you mean?" Dean grabbed the book out of Sam's hands and sat on the edge of Bobby's desk.

"I mean that it seems like Damon's managed to lock Zalgo away somewhere in his mind. Not sure how the hell he did it, but he did."

"Maybe the Angels helped" Sam guessed.

Bobby motioned for Dean to hand him the book back over. "Maybe they did. All I know is that we don't want this demon breaking free and really taking over Damon's body."

"What else did you find out?" Dean asked. He poured himself more whiskey and gulped it down.

"Well, let's see…According to this, he's best buddies with Satan, although it says here that he's also extremely envious of Satan-"

"Ooh, drama" Dean said sarcastically, earning a look from Sam.

"He's extremely good at manipulating people. He makes all of the demons think that he's keeping their happiness in mind-"

"Which is probably why Ruby keeps talking about Damon and how much help he can be to us" Sam muttered.

Dean scowled and poured himself another drink.

Bobby glanced at him for a second in disapproval and shook his head. "He's believed to cause insanity, death and destruction of the world, similar to the creature Cthulu. He represents corruption. Corruption of innocence, corruption of normality, corruption of the world as we know it." Bobby sighed. "The list keeps going, but I think you boys get the idea.

"Does it say anything about his eyes?" Dean piped up.

"It says here that you can always tell when Zalgo is possessing someone by their eyes. The person's eyes will be completely covered in black, minus tiny red irises and blood that will pour down from the eyes." Bobby handed the book to Sam. "Read this part"

"Uh, okay. _The hivemind that confounds the living, and perpetuates the torture of the damned. He takes the eyes, the window of the soul, removes the ability to feel anything except for pain. Once the eyes have been removed, the soul is removed. The living husk is testament to cruelty and everlasting doom. He cannot be stopped, as fear cannot be stopped. He is inseparable from reality, as he exists beyond the veil, waiting until the right host comes along, which he will then forever possess the host, causing chaos and destruction on earth. The host he chooses will have the ability to build a thin wall in their soul to free themselves from him, though he will always be waiting behind it. Eventually he will break free and torture the host in the worst ways possible."_ Sam looked up, eyes slightly wide.

"So…just so we're on the same page here," Dean said a moment later, "Zalgo is basically the boss demon next to Satan who likes to screw around with people in ways you can't even imagine. Oh, and his main goal is take over Hell and Earth while corrupting whoever he can along the way."

"That's the gist of it" Bobby nodded.

"That doesn't explain why he chose Damon. I mean, the guy was a drug addict with a shit load of issues. Why him? And why now?"

"No idea. The only thing I know is that Zalgo has been waiting centuries for the perfect host, and he chose Damon. And if it gets to the point where Damon can't keep him locked away any longer…Well, we're all screwed"

"Great" Sam said, leaning back in his chair, "What do we do? We can't exactly kill Damon."

"I mean, if the Angels really did help Damon lock the son of a bitch away, then maybe we don't have anything to worry about." Dean said. He put the glass of whiskey to his lips and made a face when he realized there wasn't any left. "If he gets out, I'm sure the Angels can fix it"

"It doesn't sound that simple, Dean. And you said for yourself that you saw Damon's eyes turn into Zalgo's eyes when he killed that sheriff."

"That means our friend is starting to come out to play" Bobby said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't know!" Dean set the glass down with more force than was necessary and stood up. "I'll talk to Damon about it, all right? If anything, he knows more about this than any of us do." He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and practically stomped away, going outside.

Bobby looked at Sam. "What the hell is going on with those two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dean seems to be a little defensive of Damon, in case you haven't noticed"

"Oh" Sam sighed and shrugged. "I think Dean just understands the guy. I guess he and Damon had a long talk about Damon's past"

"Right" Bobby shook his head "Why do I get the feeling everything is going to get even more complicated than it already is?"

"I think that's because it is"

And suddenly, Damon appeared right in front of them, causing both of the hunter's to jump. They almost relaxed when they saw it was only the demon…but something was very wrong.

Damon's eyes were like how Dean and the book had described; pitch black eyes, tiny red irises that sent chills down both Sam and Bobby's spine. Blood flowed freely from the demon's eye sockets.

"Damon..?" Sam stood up and cautiously backed away, ready to grab the knife. It wouldn't do any good, but it might help somewhat if it came to that.

The demon smiled widely, teeth bared, and he tilted his head to the side. Sam had seen a lot of freaky shit in his life, things that would have sent him running and screaming if it wasn't his job to take care of them. Things that made his heart beat erratically in his chest until he was sure he was going to either die by being slaughtered by the supernatural being he was trying to kill at the time, or from a heart attack.

But the way Damon looked now, with his bloody red eyes and smile so wide that it probably almost hurt…Well, this was an image Sam would probably have nightmares about and something that he would never forget.

The demon finally spoke. "Hello, Sam Winchester." The voice was Damon's, although there was a hint of an edge it, as if Zalgo's true voice was mixing with Damon's.

"You're not Damon, I'm guessing" Bobby said, hands twitching for his gun.

The demon-Zalgo-did not even glance at Bobby. Instead, his gaze was strictly focused on Sam. The smile never left his face.

"Sam", he said, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so some of you might recognize those last words that come from the Creepypasta, Ben Drowned. If I'm correct, I think Zalgo is responsible for all of that, like he is with , Smile Dog, and some others that I can't remember right now. I thought "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" really fits when it comes to Sam, so that's why I used it. **

**Also, when it comes to Zalgo, though I found pretty much all of the information about him on the internet, I had to add in one or two things specifically to fit the story. **

**Sorry to anyone who has no idea what the hell I'm talking about right now. If you have no idea what Creepypastas are or haven't read any…Well, trust me, you might regret if you decide to check them out. You may also lose some sleep. I had to sleep with my light on for a few nights because some of those stories really freaked me out. And I'm someone who doesn't get scared easily.**

**Okay, enough rambling. I hope you all have an amazing holiday and a great Winter break **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HAPPY 2015! Who's excited for the New Year? Anyone? I didn't make any resolutions because I never stick to them, but I do hope to make this year much better than 2014. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to everyone who has favorited this story. I love you all *hugs***

**WARNING: Graphic descriptions of gore. Or at least I TRIED to make it graphic lol.**

Chapter 10

_2 Years Ago_

_The sound of screaming was what woke Stefan Salvatore up. His eyes flew open and his heart started to pound in his chest. For a moment, he didn't move, and it made him feel ridiculous because he was twenty-two years old and was acting like a child who just had a nightmare, which was probably what it was. Picking up his cell phone on the nightstand next to his bed, he turned it on and waited impatiently for it to load. He was going to have to go buy an alarm clock at some point._

_5:45 AM. Great. He had to be up for work in an hour. Well, he may as well just get up. Going back to sleep wasn't an option, especially with a feeling of unease that would no doubt keep him awake. _

_With a groan, he pulled back the covers and got out of bed, shivering as the cold hit his skin. A heater was definitely another thing he was going to have to get. Quickly slipping on a sweatshirt and pulling on some socks to keep his feet warm, he slowly twisted the door handle and quietly pulled the door open as not to wake up his Uncle Zach and Zach's wife. The woman was nine months pregnant and being woken up early in the morning along with killer hormones would not end well for anyone. _

_It was nice living with Uncle Zach and Gail. They were like the family he had always wanted but unfortunately didn't get until he was already seventeen. Once he had made the hard decision to leave his older brother, he had searched for his Uncle, something he and Damon should have done immediately after they had ran away from their home after Damon had killed their father. But, Damon knew that his Uncle would have called the cops which would have resulted in the teenager going to jail. _

_When he finally found Zach, everything went different than he thought it would. There were tears and anger and Stefan was sure Zach was going to have a heart attack once Stefan told him the whole story. Zach had known his brother was murdered and that the police suspected it was his oldest nephew that had done it. What he didn't know was why and where his nephew's had gone and what had happened to them after that._

_Stefan has been living with his Uncle in the huge boarding house that Zach owned ever since then. Zach had treated him like a son, buying him his first car, helping him get his GED and a job as a mechanic that paid well enough. And then Zach had met Gail and Stefan found something of a motherly-figure in her. The horrible past he had lived was forgotten, stored away in the back of his mind and locked tight. _

_No one ever mentioned Damon. It was as if his older brother never existed. _

_Stefan sighed and shook out of his thoughts, making his way past Zach and Gail's bedroom to go downstairs for some coffee. Before he was completely past the room, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He frowned. They always closed their door at night._

_He wouldn't have given it a second thought if he hadn't heard screaming a few minutes ago. And now that he really thought about it, it seemed to have sounded like Gail…_

"_Zach?" He said quietly, pushing the door open, "You and Gail okay?"_

_No answer. He spoke louder. "Zach, I heard screaming. What's going on?" When there was still no answer, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and turned on the light switch. _

"_Hey-"His eyes widened and for a moment he stopped breathing. There, on their blood-covered bed, were Zach and Gail, mutilated. Zach's chest was cut open and his organs hung out, one eyeball hanging down from its socket while the other one had been completely carved out. His jaw had been snapped open, tongue cut out. Gail was the same way, only worse because she had been pregnant, and…_

_Surprisingly, it wasn't until he felt warm, thick liquid seep through to his socks that he felt like he was going to throw up. With shaky movements and a hand covering his mouth, he dashed out of the room and barely managed to make it to the bathroom before he vomited. Tears stung his eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe._

"_Oh, God" He moaned once he was done. "Oh, God." Getting out of the house and calling the police as fast as possible would have been the smartest thing to do, but he felt too weak to do anything but lean again the tile wall._

_He had seen dead bodies before. He had seen his father's as Damon ushered him out of the house as fast as possible. And since his brother had been a drug dealer, he had witnessed a dead body or two. But, nothing compared to this. This was…this was straight out of a horror movie. And this was his Uncle Zach and Aunt Gail. _

_Stefan could hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. He closed his eyes, his heart hammering once again. This was it for him. He was probably going to be torn apart just like Zach and Gail had been. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would be quick. Though, he doubted it._

_At least he got to spend five years in peace._

_The footsteps came to a stop in front of the entrance to the bathroom. Stefan didn't open his eyes. He didn't speak. He only waited for it to be over._

"_Well," A female voice purred, "Aren't you handsome?"_

"_Just get it over with" He snapped. He could hear the woman walking towards him._

"_I couldn't kill someone as handsome as you." Stefan felt the tip of a knife trace down his cheek and he clenched his jaw. "In fact…I think I might want you all to myself"_

_He opened his eyes, then, and instead of some crazy woman wearing a long white nightgown and hair that went in all different directions with a giant knife in her hand, he saw a beautiful woman with long, dark curly hair and a face that seemed innocent yet wicked at the same time._

"_Who are you?" His voice came out hoarse._

_The woman smiled and cupped one side of his face. "You can call me Meg."_

"_You killed my-"_

"_No" She said sweetly, "I didn't do this. Do you see any blood on me?"_

_He didn't. "Who-?"_

_Meg smirked and leaned in, brushing her lips over his ear. "Who do you think?"_

_Stefan felt anger wash over him. "I'm not gonna play this game! Just tell me who did it!"_

"_Just think long and hard"_

_He racked his brain, trying to think of anyone who would have a motive for doing this to his Uncle and Gail. Nobody came to mind. Everyone had loved them. Then again, it didn't necessarily have to be anyone who lived in town…_

_His heart nearly stopped and his breath suddenly came out in gasps. No, there was no way…_

"_Have you figured it out?" Meg murmured._

_He all but screamed the name that was on the tip of his tongue. "Damon."_

_Meg simply grinned wider. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Present Day-Two Year Later

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Stefan rolled his head to the side to look at the demon and rolled his eyes. "Just thinking"

"About the night we met?" Meg pulled on her top and flashed Stefan a grin.

"That wasn't exactly a good night"

"Not for you. For me, it was a night I'll never forget"

Stefan chucked darkly. "Okay, Meg."

"Look," Meg said, losing her patience, "I told you a long time ago that I was done with you and you could leave. And yet, you chose to stick around."

"Because I need your help finding my brother."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Can't you just forget about your brother? It's been two years. Clearly, he's good at hiding."

"No, I can't do that" Stefan said, voice hard "My brother took everything away from me. My father, my life, Zach and Gail...He needs to pay for what he's done"

"And I'm all for revenge, but I told you what he's capable of. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Stefan grinned. "Yeah. It means I need to come up with a good plan and find whatever it is that can kill Damon once and for all." He stood up and grabbed his T-shirt. "And I'm not gonna stop until he's dead"


End file.
